Kane makes a Tshirt
by Scorpina
Summary: One shot, Kane has been asked to make his own t-shirt for the first time... This is also a little experiment I am trying... just keep watching Raw and see if it happens :p


Kane makes a T-shirt

It started off as a simple call from the Board of Directors, one that made the Big Red Monster smile. For once, he will be making his own product, from start to finish. Normally, when a superstar gets new merchandise, they get input on the idea, yet no real say as to how it turns out.

This time, it would be different.

Kane was beaming the next time he was seen in the locker room, he had the idea for some time now and finally could use it as well as make it everything he wants it to be. Some of the superstars noticed his odd behavior and some even dared to shoulder surf, just to see what was on the big red monster's pad of paper he carried around with him constantly.

Every so often though, Kane would catch them from the corner of his eye. He knew they were all staring at him, and they were waiting to see what he was up to. Yet it grew annoying and creatively frustrating that he threw the paper to the table. "What the hell do you want?" he demanded and turned to his stalkers. "By the way, you suck at trying to slink around, that's my bit!"

"Yeah, you move like a ninja when you want to" muttered Cena. However, Kane heard the hint of sarcasm in his voice. "What you working on Red?"

John snatched the paper from the table before Kane could reach it, Cena flipped through the pages and noticed only odd sketching. "I've been asked to make a t-shirt" Kane said with a hint of venom in his voice. "What of it?"

John soon found the paper stolen out of his hands and into that of CM Punk. "Why are you making a t-shirt? Ours are the ones they sell out at events!" Punk then passed the pad back to Kane. "Besides, you don't wear your own merchandise"

"Don't have to, it sells itself!" Kane snapped back with a grin on his face. And it was true too. Kane never had to wear his own product, and yet it still sells. The only acceptation to that were his masks. "Besides, I've wanted to do this for a while!"

"But that's what the marketing department is for" said Cena. "Why go through the trouble?"

"You get to make your own crap, I want a turn at this, besides. I got the idea, I just can't seem to find the right image for it…"

"Kane does have a point" Punk muttered. "I mean half the time it's just his name in different fonts, or a front shot of him. Our has designs and stuff like that"

"Still think he stick to the marketing people on this one"

"You two mind shutting up so I can get back to this?" Kane questioned.

The two men left as he went back to work on the concept. The ideas were coming and going, yet it wasn't long before Kane found himself interrupted again. This time it was by AJ.

She saw him sitting alone at the table and figured it was perfect time to get some more attention. With a skip in her step and a smile on her face she went into the room and sat on the table.

Unbeknown to her, Kane saw her coming. However decided to play a little mind game of his own. She began to try and lean into his range of sight, even toying with the paper and pencil in his hands, yet gained no reaction. A little flustered, she began to pick up her antics and make her moves more aggressively. She went as far as nearly pulling the padded note book from his clutches, yet still he wouldn't let it go or even look her in the eyes. AJ had it.

She slid off the table and knocked some things around in anger, hoping it would force Kane to look up at her. He had yet to even turn his head and she left a defeated woman. The moment she was gone, Kane lifted his head and gave a smirk to himself. "That's for distracting me in a match, bitch"

#

It took him until Lunch to finally make the design he wanted, Kane went with a fallback idea of using his own face, yet it would be on both sides. He went to one of the artist they kept back stage for deigning products and he explained the idea. Much to Kane's surprise the Artist looked to him with a grin. "That's brilliant!" he stated to the Big Red Monster.

Kane was taken back. "Really? I didn't think it was much…"

"No, no, seriously, good idea! I'll get started right away!"

It would be about a week before Kane's design would be finished, but the idea brought a smile to his face.

#

The hardest part of the t-shirt idea was getting it past Vince.

Kane knew it was an uphill battle from here on. McMahon always has his own idea for a concept and would put his hand into it if need be. Nonetheless, he was messing with Kane. Vince knew not to get him mad.

The two sat in silence in the office until the t-shirt concept was brought up. The artist came in with the freshly printed shirt and left it on the desk hidden under a black tarp. Vince stared at it, before he stared at Kane. "I heard the boys were hassling you on this one."

"They're still alive, aren't they?" Kane snapped back.

Vince gave a worried face before he moved on. His eyes stared back down at the black tarp, nearly worried as to what Kane had created. Slowly, Vince pulled it back and it revealed the t-shirt.

At first he said nothing. "This doesn't seem like you"

Kane only smiled. "Turn it around" he whispered.

Uncertain, Vince picked up the shirt and turned it around. Suddenly, Vince laughed aloud to the back of it. He placed the article down and turned to Kane with a wicked grin. "It's PG and yet it is still you. I love it!"

Thousands would be printed by Raw.

#

A week later.

Punk and John were wondering outside of the area before the show started. They wanted to see the shop booths and learn if some of their items were selling. However, they began to notice something very odd. The shop booths had signs. "SOLD OUT" in big bold letters over a shirt… that didn't belong to either one of them.

"What sold out so quickly?" John asked.

Punk however was quick to solve the mystery as it was on the backs of half of the people walking around them. John saw it on a ten year old kid. It was the latest from Kane. On the front was Kane's face, stern as always with the wording. "I no longer fight my inner demons"

Yet as he turned around, Kane's face was yet again on it, but it had that sick, twisted smile of his. Then the wording turned horrific and said. "We're on the same side now"

Punk and John stared at one another, before turning back to the shirt that outsold all of theirs. "You think he will make one for me?" John asked.

"Sure… after he makes mine"


End file.
